Blowing out the candle
by JPPLOL
Summary: Lux wants use her immense power to end the war against Noxus, and believes she can do so the right way. Unfortunately for her, Noxus has other plans. Warning: Lemons and rape lemons coming later
1. Prelude to War

This is my first published FanFic, so please leave comments about what you like/dislike!

Thanks and enjoy.

Luxanna had been at war for too long. Where she once had been the beacon of light and peace and all that was good about Demacia, she was now an instrument of its army, a flame to burn away the Noxians who dared challenge them. A part of her knew she had to do her part, but she also saw the cycle she was perpetuating.

She grew attached to the soldiers who served her, they were killed by Noxians, so she fought and destroyed, and then received new soldiers. So when she received orders from Demacian high command to end the war by any means necessary, she started to plot.

Demacia had won the last dozen major battles, and Noxus was nearly repelled back inside their own borders. All it would take is one decisive blow, and Lux's own father had given her the news of the whereabouts of General Darius and his small personal army. All she had to do was defeat him and put her plan to end the war in action.

Darius was a cunning man, but rarely deceptive. He only ever had to use tricks when he was younger, an orphan living on the streets of a poverty stricken Noxus. But he rose through the ranks of the military through strength and intelligence alone. When the queen of deception herself came to him, he knew what he was about to hear was not going to be to his liking, but his respect for Grand General Swain demanded that he at least hear out his left hand, LeBlanc.

"Jericho wants to win the war," She said, lounging on his bed like a cat. "And he wants you to do it."

Darius glared at her, "I know that he wants to win. What do you think these battles have been about? It's not my fault he gives me a tenth the forces I need to actually win."

"Don't worry sweetheart," she purrs, her voice taking on a low tone. "We aren't running low on troops or anything. In fact, we have been building our army, using you and your forces as a stalling tactic. Demacia chases you, thinking they are winning against those untrained peasants we give you, while our real army receives training for months before their first engagement against a tired Demacia."

Through this, Darius' expression darkens and he grips his axe tight, knuckles bright white. "So giving me all those green men, and forcing me to send them to their deaths was all part of the plan. Swains master plan involved me nearly getting killed.

LeBlanc nods, standing finally. "Don't worry so much, Darius. You're here, you're fine. Anyway, next time you get in a fight, lose hard. Just make sure you don't die before you get to see it.

"See what?" Darius asks, fuming but curious.

"Swain himself is coming out to do battle, so make it a good show. And if you get yourself captured instead of killed, you may just get to watch Demacia burn," She replied, tapping his chestplate before disappearing in a puff.

Lux stared in awe at the sun warrior before her, glowing gold armor and fiery red hair. A lance and shield that emanated pure power.

"I really am sorry, Madame Leona, but the plan only works if you are using common soldiers gear," she said, displeased with her own plan now that she had seen her with her own eyes.

""Luxanna, please just Leona. And your plan sounds marvelous, although it will not work if I do not at least have my lance," the Solari replied.

"Of course!" Lux replied brightly. Daybreak would come soon, and with it, hopefully the end of the war.


	2. Setting the trap

Darius was not pleased when the fighting started. In the back of his mind, the deceitful plan nagged at him, robbing him of any enjoyment as his axe tasted Demacian blood. Over and over he cleaved heads from shoulders, limbs from bodies, and lives from this earth. But he knew he would have to lose eventually, and so the battle was ruined.

From the rear, Lux watched the battle, her much larger army surrounding the forced of the legendary General Darius. He fought furiously, killing many dozens of her men before she could relay commands too form a shield wall around him, the rest of his men slaughtered. As he stood in the center of a circle of steel, he breathed heavily, tired from his exertions. His heavy axe blade dripped the blood of her comrades onto the ground, and Lux felt a pang of guilt wrack her already burdened heart.

_Those men died for my plan... This will work. It has to._

On her command, the soldiers split apart, allowing her a direct line of sight to the General, while one of the shield bearers stepped into the circle and pointed a glowing golden lance at him. As the General prepared to swing his axe at the lance bearer, the sun shone impossibly bright for a moment and a beam of concentrated solar energy descended from the sky, blinding anyone who was foolish enough not to look away. The General, caught in the blast, collapsed to the ground under the weight of the energy, tearing off his glowing armor as it burned him. Now wearing only smoldering cloth, he stood shakily, preparing to leap into the air and cleave this unique soldier in two.

Another less light hit him before he could move, a small sparking ball of energy that held him in place as it burned a hole in his clothes and disappeared inside his chest, leaving a dark burn on his skin. Darius roared in frustration as he looked for the source, noticing the gap in the soldiers shield wall. A small girl? Realization hit him and he struggled to hide a laugh. This was the Demacian light bearer. The girl who never killed, despite her immense power. He wanted to shout at her, but before he could open his mouth, he saw her raise her wand and fire off another spell at him, this one exploding as soon as it hit him. His head rang as he was blinded, and he fell to the ground, defeated.

_If only I had orders to win this fight, I would show that Demacian noble the true meaning of battle._

Leona approaches the collapse, smoking figure and nudges him with her lance. Darius remains still, apparently unaware of what is happening as his eyes struggle to see anything beyond an array of white dots. Lux runs up, visibly excited and asks, "Is he alright? I need him coherent and mostly unharmed."

"I believe he should be alright. Can you handle things from here? I have been away from home for far too long. I must return," said the warrior as she channeled her energy through her lance once more.

"Of course!" said Lux, feeling hopeful for the first time in years. "Thank you so much for your help. I don't know that we could have done this without you."

Leona stepped back from Lux and the General and replied, "You are stronger than you think, Lady of Light. Do not underestimate your own strength."

She pointed her lance into the sky and disappeared in a flash of sunlight.

Lux stared in awe at the burning circle on the ground where Leona had stood only moments ago, before she quickly came back to reality and started issuing orders.  
"I need the general brought to my tent, hands shackled, legs unbound. Chain him to something sturdy. Oh and if the hawk has come in from the war council, please retrieve his file for me. I asked for it weeks ago. Maybe it has arrived?"

Lux stared at the huge brute of a man as he was dragged away and wondered to herself _Is the fate of this war really in his hands? I could kill him now and many would consider it justice. _

She shakes the idea out of her head. _No. Demacian justice is not my justice. He can pay for his crimes after I make sure no one else has to die for this meaningless war._

As the afternoon passed, Lux entered her tent and found a chained Darius on his knees, hands chained behind his back.

"Hello General. I have a proposition for you."


	3. Discussing Peace

"Hello General, I have a proposition," Lux said to the silent, blackened figure before her. He simply stared back, his expression halfway between contempt and disgust. Uninspired by his silence, Lux forged ahead anyway.

"I have known gallant Noxians and depraved Demacians. The problem is not with one side or the other, but with both. We both know this, right? I have looked at your history, or at least the Demacian understanding of it, and I understand where you are coming from."

"You understand?" said Darius, his first words to the girl. _I'll see just how naive she can really be._

"Yes! I do!" said Lux, excited by any interaction at all. "I understand you grew up as an orphan, so the military was not only the best option, but a necessity. And you had to do terrible, sickening things to survive, but that can all be redeemed if you just help me end the war here and now!"

"And how do you want to end the war?" Darius asked, playing along.

"A peace treaty. If you sign, it doesn't matter what Swain wants. More of the Noxian military, or whatever is left of it anyway, is loyal to you than to Swain. If you declare that there is peace, then there will be peace. Noxus and Demacia can open trade again, and the entire land will be better for it!"

Darius chuckled, wheezing slightly from his parched throat. "You really know nothing of Noxus, do you girl," he said with a small smile.

"I am not a girl, I am a General, same as you," Lux replied indignantly, trying and failing to sound intimidating.

"No, you are a girl who reads her books and files and thinks she can understand people and nations. Noxus and Demacia are opposites. Do you know why Swain is in charge? No one can defeat him in single combat. Noxus is built on strength above all else. His strength is like yours, not of the physical kind, but stronger than mine. " Darius shifts his weight, shackles sliding around the center pole of the tent.  
"I am not where I am because I had to do terrible things. I am the right hand of Noxus because I believe in the right to rule determined by strength. I am strong, Noxus is strong, and you are weak," He said, staring down at the small figure before him.

Lux takes a step back as Darius stands, cursing herself for showing even a hint of fear. "I am not weak...I beat you, didn't I?"

Darius laughs once more, "You only truly defeat me when I am dead. Until then, I still have opportunities to destroy you. For example, imagine if I managed to sneak a lockpick into my hand and at this very moment, my shackles are simply dangling from my wrists, not actually holding me back," he said, jerking forward, shaking the tentpole before laughing, relishing in the panicked look on the girls face.

Lux is close to tears internally, but on the outside, she tries to remain expressionless. Her plan had failed, all because she underestimated how strong the ideals of Noxus were held within its leaders. She had assumed they would be the same as Demacian rulers, hypocrites who used their ideologies as tools to hold the lower classes down. In a way, she admired the Noxian way, simple if brutal.

"Well then I guess we have nothing more to talk about. Tomorrow we leave for Demacia, where you will face trial and likely execution. I'm sorry we couldn't come to an arrangement," She says before turning around to leave.

"Lady Luxanna, " Darius says, shocking Lux with his knowledge of Demacian nobility. "I admit, I was wrong."

For a moment, Lux brightens, her hopes rising.

"Death is not the only way to defeat someone, and soon I will show you," Darius finishes. "These chains will not save you or Demacia."

Lux leaves the tent, chills running down her spine.

Darius laughs to himself as he slides down the pole again and sits. It had been far too easy to rattle that 'General'. He falls silent as he feels a familiar presence and sees a black and red magical eye form above the ground in front of him before it falls and disappears into the grass. Darius smiled. He hadn't seen his old commander in years.

Swain was coming.


	4. Two Betrayals

Lux walked angrily, fire in her footsteps as she marched to the camp kitchens in search of food. It wasn't in her nature to hurt people if she could help it. Her brother, away on assignments in Ionia, told her that General Darius would not break even if tortured within an inch of his life. But Lux did not want to break people, she wanted to bend them, change them to see things her way.

"What have you cooked today, Hylan?" She asked, the cook flustered as he always was whenever the noble lady entered his kitchen.

"Uh- just soup, my Lady," he said, quickly following up with, "A soup made with cream, vegetables and leftover bone broth from the boar hunt. I hope you find it to your liking." He ladled her a wooden bowl full of the creamy light brown soup and held it out for her.

"Smells amazing! As usual your work is exceptional," Lux said as she spooned the soup into her mouth. After a few spoonfuls she said, "Unfortunately, I need another bowl for the prisoner. It doesn't have to be this, because I have a feeling he will just refuse it anyway. I wouldn't want to waste such good food."

"Oh, of course!" Hylan rushes back into the kitchen and pulls out a sack filled with bread. "These are stale rolls. I have plans for them, but even if your prisoner throws one on the ground, it wont be missed."

Lux smiles brightly at the chef and takes two rolls, walking back to her tent, nodding at the two guards outside. She felt better, a delicious meal and a talk with more...understanding people. Upon seeing the General snoring, fast asleep somehow despite his uncomfortable position, her mood instantly sours. Peace was within reach, she just had to convince this one man that it was worth it. Perhaps in the morning he would feel more willing to talk, with the threat of Demacian justice looming just one trip away.

Lux quietly unburdened herself of her armor and slid into her bed, watching carefully to see if the General would make any movements or reactions, but she noticed none. _Well I suppose I did injure him pretty badly, _she thought, feeling slightly guilty. _No, it was necessary Luxanna. Don't feel bad for him_. Lux sighs, pulling the blankets up over her as she tries to fall asleep, tired from the days exertions.

Hylan finally had his opportunity. She had a sworn enemy of Noxus right there in her own tent with her. No one would suspect a thing, and he could preserve her image for the rest of time as it should be. He had considered poisoning her many times, but that may have been messy and he would have been the first suspect. But if she were brutally stabbed in her sleep, and the Noxian was unchained, no one would doubt what had happened.

He waited hours after the sun had gone down, most of the guards were tired from being on their shifts long past reasonable hours. As he walked up to her tent, he carried two bowls. "Hey, I thought you lads might be hungry. No harm in eating a little meal while the Lady sleeps, right?" He handed them two bowls of hot water, and as they both went to drink it, he drew two cooking knives and stabbed them in their necks, severing their windpipes in two. The guards collapsed, gurgling as blood flooded their lungs, spilling out into the grass as they passed out and eventually lay still. Hylan hurriedly moved a cart of hay in front of the tent to conceal the bodies as he entered.

Darius opened his eyes shortly after Lux's breathing deepened and he could tell she was asleep. He saw a bowl in front of him with what looked like bread inside it, and he struggled to hold back a laugh. _She feeds me, even though she thinks her justice will see me dead? What an idiotic girl._ Still, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of regret for what he would have to do to her. She seemed to genuinely believe her kind actions could change people.

He heard the commotion outside, clinking metal and the unmistakable gurgle of dying men. _Finally. this is it,_ he thought, flexing his arms against the chains that bound him, ready to take part in Swains attack. But what entered the tent was not a Noxian soldier, rather a portly Demacian chef by the looks of it. He saw the blood on the chefs outfit and asked in a low voice, "Are you a spy?"

Hylan shook his head and said, "No. I am here to release you and kill her," pointing to the deeply breathing Lux.

Darius looked at him confused. "You aren't Noxian, yet you wish to kill your commander? Why?"

"She will return home once this war is over. She will take a lover and marry, and her body will no longer be a bastion for the purity of light. She will be just another sow, birthing squealing runts," Hyaln murmured, a disgusted expression on his face. "I want her to die before she can destroy the purity she was blessed with," he says, walking towards her with his knives still dripping blood. He was so fixated on Lux's sleeping figure that he didn't notice a demonic eye appear behind him, and sink into the ground.

Darius chuckled softly and stood, chains clinking as he did so. "By all means, go ahead. Unless you want me to do it for you. I promise I can make it painless for her."

Hylan waited a moment, considering, then nodded as he clumsily picked the locks on Darius' shackles. "Thank you, I do not want her to suffer. I just want to-"

Hylan fell silent with a gruesome "Hurkk," as Darius quickly turned after being unchained and slammed his fist into the smaller mans throat. He fell to the ground, clutching his collapsed windpipe as the General picked up his fallen knives. "So sorry, Demacian. I have plans of my own for her purity," he said before driving a knife into the chefs chest, piercing his heart.

He looked over at Lux, who had shifted slightly during the scuffle, but was otherwise undisturbed. _Thats what a life of luxury will do you you_, he thought as he stood over her. _Sleep so deep that not even the death of a man right next to you can wake you_. As Darius looked at Luxs peaceful, unmarred face, he felt an inexplicable desire to hurt her, but he held it in check. If the second eye meant anything, it was that the attack was coming soon.

Ten thousand Noxian soldiers stood silently in the night, black steel allowing them to remain undetected as they stealthily approached within 300 meters of the Demacian camp. At their head was the cloaked figure of Grand General Swain, a single raven perched on his arm as he commanded his men to halt. "Remember men, cause chaos first, kill the leaders second, then wipe out the soldiers. A demonstration perhaps?" he said as the raven flew away, knowing what would come next.

Swain raised one hand to the sky, and pointed the other at the camp. The Noxians looked at each other nervously, hair standing up as- With a huge bang, a blue bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and hit Swains raised hand, funneled through his body and was shot out as red arcs from his fingers. The Demacian camp exploded into fire and dust as the lightning hit.

"Now men, advance!" said Swain as he himself marched forward, casting lightning whenever he saw fit, as if throwing stones across a lake.

Lux woke up quickly as the lightning crashed down, the thunder shaking her tent. She looked around and saw a figure standing above her, "What's going on soldi-" she was cut off as Darius' hand closed around her throat and he lifted her out of her bed, holding the struggling mage off the ground with one arm. "This was all a trap. You were supposed to capture me, and now Noxus has come to destroy you. Now I am going to take you as my prisoner and see if I can't get you to see things my way," he said, enjoying the way she teared up as her face turned red.

He turned, and dropped his arm to his side, his hand still clamped around her neck as she dragged on the floor. "Ah yes, and about this," he said, holding up her wand. "No more of this for you." He placed one end of the wand on Hylans head and the other on the ground before stomping on the center, cleanly snapping it in two.

Lux would have screamed if she had any air available to her, but the hand around her throat was like steel, and she had little control over her power without her wand. She ineffectually pounded on Darius with her fists, kicked him and clawed at him, but she weakened as she ran out of air, tears running down her face as she passed out. _Is this because I was too weak to kill him?_ she thought before everything went dark.

Darius tossed the limp girl onto her bed and used his own shackles to bind her in case she woke up before he returned. In a matter of minutes, this entire camp would be in Noxian control, and then he could turn his attention to the more interesting task; breaking the Demacian.


	5. Interrogation

Lux woke up slowly, head pounding as she struggled to sit upright. She tried to hold her head in her hands, but her wrists were bound together behind her back, metal shackles digging into her soft skin. Suddenly remembering the situation, she bolted upright in her bed, and swung her legs over the side, realizing that they too were bound together, although instead of unyielding shackles, a single loop of rope held her ankles. She looked around her tent and saw the body of Hylan, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to not let her grief overwhelm her. "Hylan, I am so sorry this happened to you," she whispered as she hopped over to him and squatted to pull the knife out of his neck, a sickening squelch filling her mind.

Holding the knife in her shackled hands, she remained squatting as she sawed the bloody blade into the ropes around her ankles, fumbling with the blade as it cut through the already fraying threads. Less than a minute later, the rope snaps apart and Lux stands, her knees popping as she stretches her sore legs. _Now for the shackles_ she thinks to herself, unable to figure out a way to remove them. _Maybe I can escape just by running?_

Just then, the flap to the tent opens, and Darius walks in, sucking all hope of escape out of Luxs' usually optimistic mind. He looks to the body of Hylan, then to the bloody rope on the ground, and to Luxs hands behind her back. "Well, I'm impressed. I didn't think you would have it in you to touch the corpse of your so called friend here."

Lux opens her mouth to speak, slowly backing up instinctively until the back of her thighs hit her bed. "What do you mean, 'so called friend'. He was the best cook we had, and you have no idea the importance a nice hot meal can have on morale. I guess you Noxians only eat and drink the blood of your enemies, right," she said, surprising herself with her vitriol.

Darius chuckles, walking over to the small woman, grabbing her upper arm and squeezing it so hard she drops the knife. "Sorry, but this chef wanted to kill you. Something about saving you from yourself, because had you been allowed to live, you would have ruined your purity. Anyway, now that the tables are turned, I would like to ask you some questions."

Lux reels from the revelation about Hylans true purpose here. She had wondered why he died in her tent, but had not considered it in her grief and anger, but upon reflection she realized that he had never had any reason to be here. She steels her expression and looks at the General. "You didn't give me any useful information, General. What makes you think I would give you anything?"

Darius unlocks her shackles only to relock them around the center tentpole. "Your 'interrogation' was just asking me questions, and trying to get me to answer using persuasion of the verbal kind. You are too weak to do what is necessary to get useful information out of people. As a matter of fact, I think I can get to you squeal like a pig without even causing permanent damage..." he says, standing up in front of the girl, admiring the horrified expression on her face.

"Now, minus your slaughtered army, what is the total sum of Demacias armies, and where are they stationed?" The General looks almost bored as he asks, as if he knows the question is just a formality before they move to the harsher methods of information retrieval. Lux's breathing is audible as she tries to fight her panic. She had been raised a noble, never feeling pain beyond the occasional twinge of hunger, or a scraped elbow from falling down. Her imagination ran wild with stories of Noxian contraptions designed for the sole purpose of causing pain, not realizing that the General had other plans.

"Listen girl, you can either tell me now, or suffer more than you have ever suffered, and tell me later. I promise you will be executed painlessly if you tell me now." Lux shakes her head, refusing to give in so easily to just words.

"I think you are bluffing, General. I think you have captured me as a hostage, and will not harm me because you need to use me as a tool to get something from Demacia."

Darius tilts his head, nodding slightly. "Interesting theory. Let me enlighten you," he says just before bringing his foot back and swinging it forward, the armored boot hitting Lux in her ribs, cracking at least one, driving the air out of her lungs. Her mouth open as she gasp for air, Lux strains against the shackles holding her to the tentpole, trying to cradle her chest, the broken rib feeling like a hot iron inside her. Unable to speak, Lux continues to struggle to breath, tears streaming down her face as Darius watches and says, "Wow, a broken rib? You are weaker than I thought. I will bring a healer in, because I don't want that rib to poke anything vital and kill you before I get what I want. I suggest you take this time to think."

Lux struggles to meet his eyes as he speaks, the pain in her left side crippling her, only letting out guttural groans and shallow breaths. For a few minutes, she is left alone, the sounds of her ragged breathing and the pain in her chest the only things to keep her company. _What am I going to do? Demacia can't save me now, and I don't know how much torture I can take. This is already unbearable! _

A healer enters the tent, and casually cuts open Lux's mage outfit, exposing her chest as he places his hands on her bruised ribcage, causing her to wince as he chants. She feels magic flow from him into her, and the sharp poking sensation inside her slowly fades to a dull throb as the rib is set in place and partially mended. "This will be fully healed in a week, assuming you live that long," the healer says before leaving the tent and being replaced by the General.

"So, now you know that I am serious about hurting you to get what I want. Will you give in yet, or do I need to do more to prove my point?" he asks, walking closer to the terrified, sweating girl. Lux struggles to meet his eyes, unable to speak either way. She can't betray Demacia, but she also can't deny Darius what he seeks, or else he will do horrible things to her.

He kneels in front of her, reaching out with his hand. Lux closes her eyes, flinching in preparation for the worst, but all she gets is a soft hand on the top of her head. "Take your time, rest and recover. Think about whether you want me to hurt you or not, and let me know your answer by tonight." He walks out of the tent, leaving Lux more confused than anything else. _What was that shift in moods? Is he insane, or... Which personality is really him?_ Lux slides down, laying on her side with her hands still shackled to the pole as she lets her sore ribs rest. _What am I going to do?_


	6. Refusal (WARNING RAPE)

WARNING THERE IS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND RAPE

Darius left his tent pleased, sure that his intimidating presence alone would be more than enough to break the little Demacians spirit. Soon he would have everything he needed and would likely return to a position of favor with Swain. Of all the men Darius served under, Swain was the only one he ever truly respected, the only one to easily incapacitate him in combat. He marches up to Swains tent and salutes the elite guards as they allow him to pass.

"General, you have done me proud," says Swain, looking up from the Demacian map spread across a large table. "The battle is won, but we have yet to win the war. I trust you have some information for me?"

"We have captured the Crownguard daughter. The 'Lady of Luminosity'. She will talk, given persuasion, but she is convinced Demacia will come rescue her, so she still holds out hope." Darius lifts his hand, clenching the steel gauntlet into a fist. "I can break her this instant if you wish, although it pains me to waste my efforts on one so weak."

"Crownguard..." Swain stares off in thought, his eyes cold and calculating. "No I have a challenge for you. Break her without causing permanent damage. She has a unique set of abilities that we can use to strengthen Noxus. Imagine all our healers also able to use her powers." He falls silent again, as if lost in a daydream. "No, no lasting harm comes to her until the experiments are done. Until then, information must be extracted by whatever means you deem necessary. I trust you can do this for me?"

"Of course, General," Darius says, saluting him before leaving. He pauses outside the tent noticing something from the corner of his eye, a shadow out of place. He turns and it is gone, and the elite guard noticed nothing. He narrows his eyes and walks behind Swains tent, into the woods. "Come out then, show yourself."

Leblanc materializes out of thin air, smiling at Darius. "My my, you are sharp. You probably know why I'm here then?"

"I never know why you do the things you do. I just know I won't like it," he replies, completely honest.

"I can get the information out of the girl, you can get the credit, its a win win," she says in an innocent voice.

"What do you get out of it," Darius replied in an exhausted voice, tired of the games this deceiver always played.

"I get to help Noxus of course! And well, I get her mana. I've been doing a lot, you see. Behind the scenes, important things. I have been feeling...drained. She on the other hand, is a fresh powerful mage, with no way to release her power on account of her broken wand. Yes I knew about that," she says, answering the question that barely began to form in Darius' mind. "Just give me a couple large men, and I can get the information out of her."

"Swain says she isn't to be harmed," Darius says gruffly.

"The men aren't going to harm her, not permanently. Well, not physically permanently," Leblanc replies, arching her eyebrows to get her point across.

"You really are one sadistic woman aren't you," Darius said, walking back to the camp. "Just use the two men guarding her. They are plenty big enough men for one scared little girl."

* * *

Lux's thoughts raced through her head, her imagination running wild at the thought of what Noxian torture devices she might be subjected to. One of the guards outside her tent made a point to talk to his friend about the different methods he had seen, no doubt trying to instill fear in the captive Demacian. Lux was only frustrated that it was working so easily.

"So they tied the guy up right, hands tied, feet tied, and he is completely naked. And then they form a narrow sort of hall with all their shields, and inside the hall they get the Demacian swords and axes and stuff, anything sharp. They just throw it all in the little hall they made. Then they push the guy into the hall of shields, and immediately he gets cut by a sword, but since he is tied, he has to either worm his way across the blades, or carefully get standing and hop, because his feet are tied. I tell you what, Swain really knows how to kill a man slow." His friend is quick to remind him, "Grand General Swain, you idiot. He is literally in this camp." Both fall silent and their armor clanks as they quickly stand to attention.

"You know I am the Hand of Noxus, right hand of Swain, but perhaps you have heard of the informal left hand? A shadowy figure that some do not believe exists?" The guards nod as Darius addresses them. "She is here, and requires your help. Leave your weapons outside the tent and enter. She is waiting for you."

At these words, Lux's eyes widen. She looks around the tent wildly and sees a smiling figure sitting on the bed, legs crossed. "Shh, darling. Don't spoil the surprise."

Darius' footsteps recede and the taller guard turns to the shorter, saying, "You don't think...The prisoner isn't..." The shorter guard smacks him on the helmet and replies, "Obviously not, just get in there."

* * *

The guards enter the tent and stand at attention as LeBlanc stands, walking around them as she speaks. "You two are going to help me question the prisoner. Should she refuse to answer my questions, you will without question follow my orders as I do what I must to extract the information from her."

The guards nod, sharing glances. What sort of unnatural practices were they about to witness?

LeBlanc kneels in front of the terrified Lux. "Alright then girl, tell me where Demacias armies are, and how large they are. Otherwise I am going to have those men do things to you." Lux can't even meet her gaze, looking at her legs as tears form in her eyes, panic setting in as she dreads her imminent punishment. _I cannot yield so easily. My men were killed by these people. Don't let their deaths be for nothing!_

Leblanc stands, as if expecting this reaction. She turns to the guards and says, "Undress. I want you to harden yourselves so I may compare your manhoods." The guards expressions turn to shock as they open their mouths in confusion. "Remember, follow my orders without question. I do not have time for mutiny," she said impatiently.

The guards quickly start removing armor, weakly jerking their soft cocks as they struggled to get hard, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. LeBlanc groans and lifts her staff, blasting Lux's shackles apart and pulling her to her feet. She tears off the blondes shirt, exposing her small perky bosom to the men. Lux tries to cover herself with her newly freed hands, but LeBlanc pulls off her pants and underwear, exposing her virgin pussy as well.

The shorter guard looks at the taller, and they shrug, their erections getting noticeably larger as they jerk themselves to full size. "Thats much better, isn't it," LeBlanc says as she forms magic chains around Lux's wrists, binding them together. "Alright, tall one, you take her ass. Short one, her cunt. Don't stop until I say so."

Lux's eyes go wide and she begins to stammer, "N-No wait please! You can't do this!" LeBlanc scoffs and replies, "And just why not? You refuse to help me by giving up your comrades. These men worked hard slaughtering your friends, don't you think they have earned the right to your holes?"

Lux struggles against the ropes holding her as the Noxian soldiers grab her. "Alright, Joryn, you get in her ass first. That'll be the hardest bit, but once you can get her going, I can take her cunt easy," the shorter guard says, clearly experienced in raping. Joryn grabs Lux, his hands cold and clammy. "Sorry-" he says before cutting himself off. "Sorry? What you never touched a woman before," the shorter man mocks. "Come on sonny, just push her down and force your way in."

Joryn grimaces slightly, but he shoves Lux, her tied ankles forcing her to fall flat on her stomach in the grass and dirt floor of the tent. "Please! Please don't! I beg of you," she cries. Joryn lowers himself on top of her, spreading her cheeks to find her tight pink star, staring in awe. "You may need to spit on it first, or it won't go in," the shorter man comments helpfully. Joryn heeds his advice, spitting onto Lux's virgin asshole before pressing his swollen cock head against it.

Lux screams as she feels the cock push against her asshole. "Please! Please! Someone help me! Anyone," but LeBlanc walks over and sticks her dirty boot in Lux's open mouth, gagging her. "So eager to talk all of a sudden. Where was this when I was asking questions earlier?"

Joryn allows his weight to drive his cock further into Lux's ass, marveling at the tightness. Barely lubricated, he has to push hard, spreading her cheeks as he forces his way inside her tight backdoor. Lux's entire body shakes from the pain as she frantically kicks her tied legs up and down against the ground, flopping like a fish. Joryn finally manages to bury himself entirely in her ass, his balls resting against her thighs. "Wow this feels really warm," he comments.

"Fuck her then, quit sitting there like an idiot," the shorter man says, still stroking himself. Joryn looks back down at Lux and pulls his hips up, reveling at the sensation. Lux groans, slight relief as the cock slides out of her only to have her world explode in pain as he pushes right back in. Lux's muffled screams seem to drive Joryn to pound even harder, his cock gaining streaks of blood from his vigorous pounding. "Alright I think she is ready for you, Barm," he says to the shorter man.

Barm smiles and says, "About time! I've been in the Noxian army for nearly a decade. Never got to fuck a Demacian princess before." LeBlanc holds up her hand, halting him as he approaches. She takes her boot out of Lux's mouth and says, "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Lux's face is contorted in pain, tears leaving tracks through the dirt and grime, drool leaking from her mouth, the dirt and grass sticking to her cheek and lips from where she was forced into the ground. "P-please stop," she sobs. "I'll tell you-"

LeBlanc signals Joryn to flip her over, and the man complies, rolling over while holding Lux on top of him, his cock inside her the whole time. "You may be ready to talk, but I need to make sure you won't change your mind the instant there isn't a cock inside you. Barm, was it?" LeBlanc asks, turning to the man. "Yes, Madame. Barm son of-" LeBlanc cuts him off. "Barm, fuck a Noxian into this princesses womb, won't you?" Barm looks at LeBlanc with admiration on his face and replies, "Yes Madame!"

He spits on his cock and positions it at the entrance to Lux's dry pussy, worming his way in. Lux bucks and struggles, but with Joryn holding her hips from beneath, and Barm holding her legs from above, she is unable to do much. LeBlanc grabs Lux's torn off underwear and stuffs it into her mouth to gag her. Barm pushes further into Lux before he comments, "Oh she is a virgin princess at that! No wonder I was having a tough time. Thought she just had a shallow cunt." He pulls his cock out, spitting onto it and lathering it up nicely before ramming himself to the hilt inside Lux.

Lux screams into her dirty underwear as she feels the mans thick cock ram through her virginity as if it weren't there. She feels as though she is being stabbed between her legs, and Barm wastes no time in beginning to pump himself in and out of her bleeding pussy. Joryn joins in, keeping his erect cock still inside her ass til this point. Lux cries out in pain as the men alternate their thrusting, their cocks sawing her lower body in half- at least thats what it felt like. Lux shakes her head, trying anything to distract from the pain but it doesn't work. Barm holds her tied together legs, licking up her smooth pale calves as he thrusts into her, the blood from her pussy lubricating the cock in her ass.

LeBlanc lays back on the bed, admiring her handiwork. She closes her eyes, sliding a hand down her own pants as she masturbates to the sound of the men grunting occasionally over Lux's muffled sobs.

"Fuck, once the war is over, I gotta get me a Demacian slave," Joryn says, all of his hesitations abandoned. "Are they all this tight?" Barm laughs and replies, "They are the first time you fuck their ass!" He groans as he approaches an orgasm, and looks over to LeBlanc, silently asking permission. LeBlanc, her eyes still closed waves her hand, giving it.

Barm grabs Lux's legs, holds them close and bites her calf as he buries himself deep inside her, his cock twitching and throbbing as he unloads his seed inside her ruined pussy. Lux is almost silent by this point, her breathing ragged and occasionally interrupted by a sob. As Barm withdraws his bloody, cum coated cock, Joryn flips back over, pushing Lux's face into the dirt as he pounds her ass.

Lux grits her teeth, groaning into the underwear gagging her as she digs her nails into her palms, trying to distract herself. Joryn's thrusts become more and more violent as he starts to cum, fucking the tight little hole as his cock shoots its ropes inside her. She feels relieved as the man cums inside her. That means its over. Lux closes her eyes, tears dripping onto the dirt beneath her face as Joryn extracts himself from her, both holes leaking a mixture of cum and blood.

LeBlanc stands up, satisfied with the work done. "Alright men, leave this tent and speak nothing of what you did here to anyone that is not me, Darius, or Swain. If you do, I will know, and I will kill you for it." The guards hurriedly put their armor back on and rush outside. LeBlanc kneels in front of Lux, undoing her restraints and using magic to stop Lux's bleeding. She places a soft, almost tender hand on Luxs head and brushes back her hair as she plants a kiss on her forehead. "I am sorry I had to do that. I know it hurt, but you made me do that to you by refusing to listen to me," LeBlanc says softly.

Lux's stoic facade cracks slightly as the gentle touches make her feel so much better, but she knows it is from the woman who did this to her. _Why can't I just be strong? _ Lux thinks to herself as she bursts into tears, clutching at LeBlancs robes as she cries. LeBlanc cradles the womans head against her and says, "Oh, its alright, let it out. You're safe now as long as you are good. You will be good, won't you?"

Lux manages to take a few deep breaths just long enough to stop crying and squeak out a, "Yes."

LeBlanc smiles down at her and continues stroking Lux's hair. Broken as she was, it would be a simple task to get the information out of her. This was her favorite part, making the broken prisoners feel helpful, useful, loved.

* * *

2 hours earlier

"You want to interrogate a prisoner? I am sure Darius can handle it," Swain said absentmindedly, obviously not paying LeBlanc the attention she so greatly desired.

"I just haven't been able to for a while. I love it so much," she replies, her face lighting up in a rare, sincere smile. She only ever seemed to smile like that around Swain anymore.

Swain leans back against the war table and smiles back. "Alright, let Darius know first though. He apparently thinks the prisoner is someone important. Why do you love it so much anyway," Swain said, giving her his full attention. "What is so fun about messing with those who cannot fight back?"

LeBlanc smiles coyly. "Defeating someones body is easy. You break bones, cut veins, sever limbs. Its all so primal. But to break someone's mind... It is a much more fun process. It is far less messy and far more fun to break someones mind and then ask them what you want to know, because by the time you break them, they want to tell you. Make them think that if they answer all the right questions, they would not be punished more. And then once they have have outlived their usefulness, the look in their eyes as you kill them."


	7. Live with it

LeBlanc leaves the tent, satisfied with the prisoners answers. The guards stand at attention as she smooths out her robes, rubbing the tear stains that darken the front. "Where is Darius?" She asks the guards, absentmindedly rubbing the stain. The guards point as Darius approaches, and LeBlanc looks up.

"Ah, General so lovely to see you. It's done, and I have all the information you could ever hope to get out of that girl. And I am feeling quite energized myself."

"So you got your fill of mana?" Darius asks gruffly, remembering the reason she gave for wanting to lead the interrogation anyway.

"Mana...of course I did," said the deceiver as she walked away, giving away her lie just to anger the man.

Fists clenched, Darius turns to the guards and says, "Well? Did you help her get the information out of the prisoner?" The guards look at each other and lean in close to Darius, whispering, "Yeah, we did everything she told us to, but she made us leave before she spoke to her." Darius huffs and motions them to stand aside as he enters the tent.

* * *

Pushing aside the flaps he sees the prisoner sleeping in her own bed, breathing raggedly. He looks around the tent and sees the mages armor and clothes in a pile on the floor, next to her shackles. _That woman left her unbound?_

Darius rushes over to Lux and throws the covers off of her, seeing that she is in fact unbound, neither hands nor legs secured. She is also naked, covered in scratches and bruises. Lux wakes up quickly, screaming and pleading to a surprised Darius.

"Please! No more, I told you everything! She promised I wouldn't be punished!" she wails as Darius confusedly puts the blanket back over her. "Shut up and go back to sleep," he says, confused at her complete change in character. _Could it have really been that bad? _He wonders. He had seen plenty of women raped, but rarely participated. But even then, most of the women he had seen survive his armies had not been broken like this. And what did LeBlanc mean with promises such as that?

Darius eyes Lux, her teary eyes still watching him as she covers herself with the blanket, visibly shaking. "You won't be punished for now. I will have the guards bring you new clothes and a meal. You won't try to leave, will you?" He asks sternly.

Lux shakes her head and in a trembling voice says, "No...".

"Good. Now you understand your situation." Darius walks out of the tent and says to the guards, "One of you get her some clothes and a meal. And then stand behind the tent. She is unbound, and I don't think she will try anything, but best make sure she can't sneak out if this is all some ploy."

Barm leans in and in an amused voice says, "I don't think its a trick, sir. I don't want to sound too prideful about it but we fucked that whore till she bled, then we kept goin. She is bound to have -" His words are cut off as Darius smacks his head with his armored hand. "You take pride in raping a defenseless prisoner. There is no glory in that, and I will not hear it again understand? I don't care what LeBlanc encouraged in there. Keep your _shit_ to yourself," Darius growls at the guard.

Barm swallows, struggling not to hold his head from the blow. He shakily salutes and runs off to fetch the clothes and meal.

* * *

Lux rolls over onto her side, trying to find a comfortable position. Everything hurts, no matter how she lays. Every time she coughs, throat sore from her screaming, she feels her abused holes leaking. The woman assured her that she had stopped the bleeding, so it must be the seed of those vile guards, but she can't bear to look, choosing instead to simply wrap a blanket between her legs in lieu of underwear. She can't lie on her back, even the slightest pressure on her butt causing a burning pain inside her bowels. On her front, and her mind torments her with the images of a boot in her mouth as she is fucked into the dirt floor. So on her side she remains, cradling her aching body, struggling to find a reason to live anymore.

She gave up Demacia, the only thing she had left to protect. All her friends and family were likely going to die, and it was all her fault. And if the Noxians didn't just kill her outright, her life would be as a slave to the very people who are intent on destroying her home. Wiping away the seemingly constant flow of tears, Lux closes her eyes, trying to think of the stories she read as a child, anything to take her far away from this place.

The sound of the tent flap opening rips her out of her reverie, and she turns over, startled. She winces at the pain inside her as she rolls over, freezing as she sees Barm standing before her. Her heart pounds nearly out of her chest and she feels herself break out in a cold sweat. "I-I," she stutters, unable to get anything out.

Barm drops the clothes on the bed, and a tray of food on the table next to her. "Courtesy of the General," He says, tousling her blonde hair before turning. "Let me know if you want to do it again sometime," he says as he exits the tent.

Lux finally breathes, her messy hair in front of her petrified face. She flexes her shaking hands in an attempt to calm them, and curses herself for freezing. _Why did I do that! It's not like he has free reign to hurt me whenever he wants. I could have said something, anything! I could have not been such a weak, stupid little- ugh!_

Gingerly, Lux gets out of bed, wincing as she goes through the motions of dressing, taking care to try and get all the cum out of her holes before slipping into the cotton underwear and tight cloth pants the Noxians seemed to enjoy. The rugged leather bodice seemed like it should have come with an undershirt, but it was better than nothing. She put it on, struggling to lace it up, the task giving her something to focus on other than the pain.

* * *

Darius enters Swains tent and sees LeBlanc next to him. "Ah, so I take it she has already passed the information on to you," Darius says, glaring at LeBlanc as is his prerogative.

"Yes, and I believe the time to act will come soon, but it is a few weeks away. Demacia does not know about our strength yet. They will wonder why one of their armies has gone missing. Especially an army led by Luxanna Crownguard. When they send out scouts to investigate, we will deceive them once more into bringing their armies together into one. Then we simply take their city and let their armies starve. A clean victory," Swain says, smiling at LeBlanc as he finishes with his plan.

Darius clenches his fist as he feels his anger rise. "So you would have us defeat Demacia through tricks rather than through might, as is the Noxian way? What glory is there in hiding behind city walls as enemy soldiers starve outside them? What strength is there in avoiding a fight just because some soldiers may die," Darius says in an accusatory tone.

"Careful, Darius. You are an old friend, but I am still your leader. And the strength I display is that of a tactician. I cannot afford to think like a soldier anymore, where glory is the only reason to fight. When we defeat Demacia, we need plenty of able bodied men to rebuild and restructure Demacia into another arm of the Noxian empire. I cannot risk losing most of our men in a bloody brawl in a field, when it doesn't have to be that way," Swain retorts. "I will hear no more of this."

"Fine, but know this Swain. Ever since _she_ came around, sure you have risen through the ranks, but you have changed into someone I barely recognize. I would have laid my life down for you any second," Darius says.

"And now that I ask you not to die for me, you take it as insult? I will not remove LeBlanc from my side. She is just as important to me as you are. You are a hammer and she a needle. Both have their purposes, equally deadly in the right situations," Swain says.

"Fair enough. But the prisoner is my responsibility now, and mine alone. LeBlanc lied to me about her reasons for wanting to interrogate her, and that is enough for me to distrust her," Darius says, shooting another look at the smirking woman.

"Alright, the Crownguard is yours. Do with her what you will so long as she remain unharmed for the trials, as discussed," Swain says.

Darius nods, salutes and leaves the tent. He returns to Lux's tent and sees Joryn standing guard out front. "The other one got her clothes and food?" Joryn nods. Darius nods back and enters the tent.

* * *

Lux is sitting on the edge of the bed, still attempting to lace up the leather bodice when Darius enters. She pauses, looking up at him as he walks closer. "LeBlanc is allowed nowhere near you anymore. LeBlanc is the woman who had my guards rape you. I am in charge of you now, and so long as you listen to me, you won't ever have to experience pain such as that again. Fail to listen, and you will experience far worse. Do you understand?"

Lux quickly responds, "Yes," her fingers still fiddling with the strings cinching the leather together.

Darius looks her over, approving of her Noxian attire before saying, "Would you like help?"

Lux shakes her head, grateful for something to take up her time. But she quickly realizes her mistake and looks up, fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I accept. Of course I accept!"

Darius chuckles and stands. "If I ask you a question, answer honestly. If I give you a command, you follow it. Those are the rules, to your life now. If you can live with that, you will do just fine."

Lux looks back down at the strings, her fingertips red and raw from her efforts. "I understand."


	8. To Zaun

**2 Months Later**

The carriage rattled to a halt the prisoners sitting up and attempting to look outside at their new surroundings. Lux tried to see outside, but the men were clambering over each other to get a glimpse of their surroundings, and without her magic she was no stronger than any other woman. The sky was dark, however, too dark for this time of day. It was either about to rain, or it was a cloud of pollution above them, and based off the smell, Lux concluded it was pollution. And that meant one of two things...

Zaun or Noxus.

Noxian guards opened the doors to the carriage and opened the doors, motioning for the shackled prisoners to escape, Lux's special petricite shackles noticeably larger than those of her compatriots. As she squinted in the light, she saw a tall dark building before her, smoke billowing from a series of chimneys. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder and she turned her head to see General Darius, a strangely comforting presence. At least around him, she had never been in any danger. "By order of Grand General Jericho Swain, you've been ordered to serve a short term in the magichemical laboratories of Zaun," he says in a tense voice. "Most of your group will not survive. You will, however, so you'd best not make close friends with them."

Lux's eyes widened at the words as Noxian guards shoved her comrades into the Zaunite facility, gates shutting behind them as they were ushered into a tight room with only two doorways. The guards pulled away once all the prisoners were inside the room, closing the door through which they had deposited the inhabitants of the room. "What's happening," said one of the men in the room, followed by the inquisitive murmuring of the dozens of oter men in the room.

A loud hissing noise quieted the lot, filling the room with a dreadful noise, but as Lux looked around she could not see the source of it. She smelled it soon enough though, and it smelled like the shackles she wore, petricite. It was not enough that she could not conjure magic and direct it with her hands. Her captors saw fit to sever her link to magic from the inside out. As the men around her passed out, she felt herself go lightheaded, but not before she felt the spark within her retreat even further, to the point of nearly not existing.

_Please, if there is a destiny or fate for me beyond this torment, let it be known soon, _she thought as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

The door to the chamber opened and several Zaunite workers entered, masks covering their faces as they carried the bodies of the unconscious to their designated areas. Lux felt one worker hook his arms under her armpits and drag her across the ground before heaving her onto a chair of sorts, her eyes still too heavy to open, her body too numb to respond. She must have lay there for hours, with nothing but the buzzing of the lights above her to keep her company before she felt a sharp pain in her thigh as someone injected her.

"Can't have you be entirely useless during my tests, can we. I'm told you are a special case, after all," says the trembling voice of an unseen man. "But it will be a shame if you don't survive, won't it," he says, his hand running from Lux's neck across her breastplate, down her stomach and resting above her crotch."

He lifts his hand as Lux twists in discomfort beneath his lascivious touch. "Do not worry, Luxanna of Demacia. I only seek to take from you the magic you possess. Magic that is not allowed in Demacia. I only seek to cure your own hypocrisy," he says with a sly cackle, his twisted visage coming into view. "Now hold still or this may accidentally puncture a vein," he says as he holds up another needle, pushing Lux's head to the side.


	9. The Magichemical Nightmare

(WARNING TORTURE)

The needle entered Lux's neck, and almost instantly she felt a strange burning sensation spread from the point of insertion. She let out a scream of pain, her cries echoing around the stone and metal chamber, the twisted magichemist pulling the needle out and pushing a balled up cloth into Lux's mouth to stifle her cries. He walked over to a table and began rifling through a stack of papers as she writhed on the table, straining against the leather restraints as an itch spread under the skin of her whole body.

As she looked down, she noticed a glowing green emanating from her veins, spreading through her capillaries and diffusing into every part of her body. She could feel the itch spread with the glow, tears pouring down her face as she thrashed about, unable to do anything about it. The man calmly looked through his stack of papers before muttering, "Those idiots got my papers mixed up with another batch. Oh well, I'll just take an educated guess..."

He grabs a fresh syringe from the table and approaches the fearful Lux, ignoring her muffled cries as he pulls at her ragged clothing, the old cheap fabric tearing under his mechanical, unfeeling motions. He pauses to take a look at her exposed body, at the multiple brand marks that mar her otherwise flawless pale skin. He pulls the gag from her mouth and says, "Don't scream, and I will leave you ungagged. I hate it when people scream. It utterly ruins my concentration." He waits for Lux to stifle her sniffling cries, watching intently as she tries to ignore the feeling of a thousand ants crawling under her skin.

"Please... It itches so much," she finally says in a quiet voice that trembles, threatening to break into screaming at any moment. "It hurts and I can't-" She is cut off by the man as he says, "Do you know who I am?" At the shake of her head, he sighs. "No one does anymore. Since our alliance with Noxus, my name is no longer the one that strikes fear into the hearts of Demacians or those Piltover wretches. They all fear Swain, and Darius, and the Black Rose... I am Singed, the chemist who supplies Noxus with the weapons that let them raze entire cities with ease."

He rested his hand upon her stomach, trailing his fingers across a branded scar in the shape the Noxian sigil. "I cannot keep you, and I cannot kill you. But I need you to produce more magical essence for me than just this one session can provide. He stabs the syringe into Lux's navel, the needle sinking through her muscle, down into her womb. She felt the ants under her skin all draw towards her stomach until it felt as though an angry creature were clawing it's way out of her. She opened her mouth to scream even as her legs thrashes, wrists straining against her bindings, her table shaking slightly despite being securely bolted to the ground.

Singed winced as her cries pierced straight into his head. He shoved the cloth gag back into her open mouth and concentrated on extracting the magical essence into the syringe, the bright green liquid glowing much brighter than it had when he injected it into her. He pulls the needle out, a trickle of blood running down her stomach as he holds the syringe up to the light. His face lights up as Lux pants into her gag, sweating and exhausted from the ordeal. "You really are special, Luxanna! This unique magical essence may just help me create new weapons that can cause carnage in entirely unknown ways," he says as he deposits the liquid into vials and labels them.

"Now for the not so fun part. General Darius was very clear that I was to cause no permanent harm to you. What I would like to do is take your entire womb and transplant it into a test subject with no limitations, but unfortunately that would be a permanent situation. So what I will instead do is extract a few dozen of your best eggs, and keep them around my lab to eventually grow into Zauns finest magichemists. My grasp of magic is tenuous at best, but think of how powerful our children would be! Your power under my tutelage would be a force to be reckoned with, I believe."

Lux's eyes widened at the realization of what he intended to do to her, and her struggles renewed as he approached, a strange look on his face. "I promised General Darius that I would be purely scientific about this, but now that I see you, the shining exemplar of Demacia, how can I not seed you myself."

He pulled a vial from a pouch on his side and popped the cork, gulping it down quickly. He heaves, falling to the floor as he retches and coughs, falling out of Lux's sight. She can only hear him knocking over stools and equipment as he writhes on the floor, succumbing to the effects of whatever potion he just consumed. She frantically pulls at her bindings, her entire body drained of magic to the point that even conjuring a spark is impossible. As guttural groans emanate from the fallen mad chemist, she manages to pull one of her hands free, pulling the gag out of her mouth as she moves to her other wrist. But then the room falls quiet.

Singed slowly stands up before Lux, his demeanor and appearance changed. Where he used to be a tall but lanky old man, he now had muscles to rival those of General Darius. His clothing was unable to hide just how much he had grown, and as Lux moves to free her legs from their bindings, he grabs her wrist and says, "Sorry you had to see me like that. The potion is a bit painful, but the result is this."

He undoes the bindings of her legs and grabs her ankles, forcing them apart as she struggles beneath him. "The muscle is just enough to absolutely subdue any partner," he says as he undoes his pants, dropping them to the floor and exposing his hard cock, nearly 9 inches in length.  
"This is the perfect size to ensure ideal depth to ensure fertilization. It won't be comfortable for either of us, but sacrifices must be made in the pursuit of my dreams," he said as he lined up his cock with Lux's tight pink entrance.

"Please no," Lux cries as she squirms and tries to pull away, pounding her fists against the arms that hold her ankles apart. "You promised General Darius you wouldn't harm me!"

Singed pulls a vial from his coat and unstops it with his mouth, pouring the whole mess of blue liquid over his cock. He rubs the enormous rod against her slit before slowly pushing it into her. She winces and grunts in pain, begging him to stop the whole time. "Please! Please stop, its too big!"

He pays no attention, simply watching as his cock slides in and out of the Demacian girls pussy, deeper with every stroke. He releases her ankles, grabbing her waist and pulling her close, his heavy balls slapping against her ass as he pounds against the entrance to her womb. "Do not worry, it will be over soon, Lux. I do not wish to see you hurt. I merely wanted to impregnate you in the natural method. I just use some potions to help things along."

The blue liquid coating his shaft was quickly absorbed into her body, forcing a flush into her cheeks and a wetness to gush from between her legs. She felt each thrust of his massive cock result in a burst of unbidden pleasure, and covered her face with her hands. "You monster! You can't just-" Her moans interrupt her attempts to insult Singed as he picks up his pace, driven on by the girls pleasured noises.

"And now for the final act," he says in a strained voice of his own. He bends over, his head against Lux's chest as he grips her ass his entire body weight behind one last powerful thrust that forces his cock past the entrance to her womb to bring his cock right into her uterus. Nothing happens for a tense moment, until his shaft throbs and explodes. One, two massive ropes of potent seed spill into Lux's fertile womb, painting her insides white as she screams half from the pain, half from aphrodisiac induced pleasure. More cum bursts into her as Singed reverts back to his normal self, all the muscle mass he gained seemingly being converted into cum to pump into the girl beneath him.

Her belly swelled from the sheer volume of liquid, and as Singed's cock shrank, it spilled out of her, around his now average member. She lay there on the table, utterly defeated and humiliated as cum gushed from her pussy onto the table and down on the floor. Singed pulls his pants back up and goes over to a workbench, returning with a speculum which he unceremoniously shoves into her loosened pussy, widening the entrance as he turns the mechanism. Too tired to fight back, Lux simply has to endure the experience, hot tears of shame rolling down her still flushed face as she feels metal instruments invade her womb, a flash of magical light filling the room as Singed exclaims in excitement.

"Our child will be legendary! As it's mother, you should be proud," he says, holding up a vial of what looks like just cum. "Now I must go transplant this into a surrogate. An attendant will be sure to escort you back to General Darius the next time we have a shipment over there. Thank you for your services rendered, Luxanna. Feel free to donate your body to me any time, should you need anything."

The door closed behind him as he rushed out, leaving Lux to slowly pass out, sweating, covered in cum, and sore beyond imagination, inside and out. Despite what had just happened to her, she could only think of General Darius.

_What will he think if I tell him what just happened. Should I tell him? Why does he even want me..._

As she drifted off to restless slumber, the enigmatic General was the only one on her mind.


End file.
